Back to the Conscience
Walt Disney's 2019 Film a Sequel to Pinocchio 2 To Be Continued is Pinocchio in Back to the Conscience Story Pinocchio is now a wooden boy Human is Back to the Puppets, and spends his life time with his dad. Then, a new wooden girl african american Puppets is Patty. Meanwhile while Stromboli was riding in the Caravan, he found the cage empty, and he was mad! Stromboli has other plans to be rid of Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket with Patty, Vemmy and Pietro, with the help of J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, and the Coachman Barker, also has plans to keep Donkeys in Pleasure Island. It's up to Pinocchio and his friends to save the day! Sea's Whale Creek in Lomesone! Voice Cast * Seth Adkins as Pinocchio the main protagonist. * Criff Edwords as Jiminy Cricket the deurtagonist. * Mallerie Rigsby as Patty the new main protagonist. * Tony Pope as Geppetto, a kindly shop keeper, and the triagonist. * Jennifer Hudson as Gladys, a new kindly toy maker, and the triagonist. * Kelly Green as Dinah * Nika Futterman as Cukko Loca * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Haley Joel Osment as Pater * James Woods as The Gorodan * Chazz Palminteri as Stromboli an evil puppet master, and the main antagonist. * Denis Leary as Foul Fellow a sly fox and the major antagonist. * Billy Cystal as Gideon a drunken cat and the minor antagonist. * Jonathan Harris as Barker The Coachman, and the teritary antagonist. * Micheal E. Rogers as Tr. Marty * David Gallagher as Lampy * Josh Brolin as Shette * Eric Lloyd as Salty * Elan Garfias as Ernie * Jeff Cohen as Oscar * Nick Carson as Alexander * Adam Beach as Haskell * Bill Paxton as Rodney * Tracy Morgan as Ender * Jamie Kennedy as Mocal * Greta Scacchi as Susan * Eddie Redmayne as Bormie * Matt Damon as Herly Grahor * Melissa Leo as Vemmy * Raul Julia as Rough Uncle * Kevin Alejandro as Piero Uncle * Will Ryan as Indian Tabacco Undle * Nick Nolte as Gemdame Doc * Rey Templin as Mr. Destory * Don Knots as Creek Whale ※ Monstro the Whale Cameo the secondary antagonist Songs / Lyrics * When You Wish Upon a Star (Night Opening) - Performed by: Jiminy Cricket. * Jiminy Singing - Performed by: Jiminy Cricket. * Back to Puppets - Performed by: Pinocchio. * Angly Singing - Performed by: Geppeto and Pinocchio. * Happy March - Performed by: Geppetto. * Little Wooden Head - Performed by: Geooetto and Pinocchio. * Anything Can Happen - Performed by: Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket. * Give a little Whistle - Performed by: Pinocchio and Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket. * Turn On The Old Music Box - Performed by: Pinocchio and Patty, Geppetto. * Mother and Daughter - Performed by: Gladys and Patty. * Any Dream is Possible - Performed by: Pinocchio and Patty. * A Very Good Advice - Performed by: Jiminy Cricket. * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Part 1) - Prefomed by: Foul Fellow and Pinocchio, Gideon. * I've got no strings (Stage Show) - Prefomed by: Pinocchio. * Nos Mee Diner Party - Prefomed by: Gladys and Geppetto. * I've got no strings (Stage House) - Prefomed by: Storomboli. * Pinocchio Searching - Prefomed by: Geppetto. * That's My Desire (Night Part 1) - Prefomed by: Tatsuro Yamashita. * Fairy Singing - Prefomed by: Bue Faliry. * Nose Growing - Prefomed by: Pinocchio and Blue Fairy. * Insect and the Voicing - Prefomed by: Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio and Insects. * Snow Playng - Performed by: Pinocchio and Vemmy, Lampy. * I Can't Hear My Heart - Performed by: Gladys and Geppetto. * Scholl Mings - Performed by: Tr. Marty, Pinocchio and Vemmy, Lampy and Classmate, Patty, Pater. * The Puppet Rhythm - Performed by: Pater. * When to Faylm Stelms - Performed by: Vemmy. * Ten Minutes Ago - Performed by: Pinocchio and Patty. * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Red Lobster House) - Prefomed by: Foul Fellow. * Red Lobster Housing - Stromboli and Gideon, Foul Fellow and Coachman. * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Part 2) - Prefomed by: Foul Fellow and Pinocchio, Gideon. * Chenge of the Donkey - Prefomed by: Lampy and Classmate * That's My Desire (Night Part 2) - Performed by: Tatsuro Yamashita. * Childen's Spead - Performed by: Pinocchio and Vemmy, Lampy and Classmate, Patty, Pater. * Gemdame Sealoon - Performed by: Gemdame Doc. * Diner Partyng - Prefomed by: Pinocchio and Geppetto, Gladys. * Someday, Everything is Different - Performed by: Patty and Pinocchio. * Whale Race - Prefomed by :Pinocchio and Geppetto, Patty and Gladys. * Follow Your Hearts (Special Stage) - Performed by: The Blue Fairy and Pinocchio. * To God All Praise and Glory (Happy Ending) - Performed by: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty. * That's My Desire (Night Ending) - Performed by: Tatsuro Yamashita. Transcripts Franco Javier teaser trailer transcript Back to the Conscience transcript Category:Movie Category:2019 films Category:Disneytoon Studios films